


But the injury was so worth thought

by conaionaru



Series: Vikings prompts [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Jealous Ivar (Vikings)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conaionaru/pseuds/conaionaru
Summary: Reader gets hurt and Ivar doesn't like it.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Series: Vikings prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154627
Kudos: 26





	But the injury was so worth thought

Ivar sat on his chair by the table, glaring at the cup of ale. He clenched his walking stake in his hands, ready to bury it into anyone's chest if they angered him anymore.

The healers fretted around a person on the bed, hidden from view by the seven women that kept stealing glances at the fuming Ragnarsson. Hvitserk strode in, still covered in blood from battle, munching on a pear, unbothered by the world around him. 

"Well, how is our little shieldmaiden?"

"Shut your mouth!" Ivar screamed, causing the healers to stiffen and hurry their work before the prince snapped and killed someone. Hvitserk raised his hands in surrender and sat next to him, draining his cup of ale. 

"She will be fiiiiine. Stop your worrying, Ivar."

Ivar glared at him and pointed at the occupied bed and the frantic women running around it. "I am not worried. I am angry and vengeful." He turned his head towards the bed and called out to the person being treated. "What were you thinking anyway?"

A head of (h/c) hair popped out of the row of women, a sheepish grin on her face. "I didn't really think when I jumped in! I just acted."

"Of course, you didn't use your head! You just jumped in and nearly got killed. If the blade went any deeper, you would be in Vallhalla right now." Ivar hissed at her as the women left. The girl on the bed had her chest covered in bandages but otherwise seemed okay. 

She rolled her (e/c) eyes, and walked over to Ivar, wincing with every step. Sitting down in front of him, she took his by the hand and pried the stake out before he either killed Hvitserk or finished her off. "I did it to protect my leader and friend. My friend, that is being very mean to someone who was injured because of them."

Ivar continued glaring at her and looked away when she refused to back down from his angry stare. All these years of knowing him and the idiot thinks that a glare will scare her off? She saw him after Aslaug died when he killed Sigurd and now when he is being corrupted by power. 

"Yeah, Ivar! Be more thankful, brother. She could have left you to die." Hvitserk pipped up only for his brother to glare at him instead.

Ivar sighed and looked at the girl. "(Y/N), if you ever do that again... I will send you to Vallhalla myself." He stood up and kissed her forehead. Slowly he took the stake from her hands without her noticing and walked away. 

(Y/N) was left there dazed by the first kiss., expecting a bigger fight than that. As Ivar left the tent, Hvitserk and (Y/N) looked at each other in shock. "But the injury was worth thought!" She called out cheerfully, finally getting her wished first kiss from Ivar.

"(Y/N)!!!" Ivar's head popped back in, fuming at her excited words. Yet she only smiled at him while Hvitserk made kissing noises in the back.


End file.
